There is a clinical need for optimized optical fiber transmission of short pulse mid-infrared laser radiation for surgical laser applications. Large potential medical markets such as cosmetic skin resurfacing, dentistry, and ophthalmology utilize the Er: YAG and Er:YSGG lasers for therapeutic procedures. The goal of this Phase I study is to further develop the germanium oxide glass fibers made by IFS so that they may be used in these applications. There are three aims of this study: (1) Testing and development of fibers using a short-pulse ER:YAG laser for potential ophthalmic applications requiring further precision, (2) Testing at high-power, high pulse repetition rates for dental and cosmetic applications requiring rapid removal of large amounts of tissue, and (3) development of more compatible germanium oxide fibers. Further Phase II work will be done on the continued fiber development and the development of specialized fiber probe tip designs for flexible delivery of laser radiation during custom surgical laser procedures. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: IR fiber able to deliver laser energy from short pulse mid-infrared lasers would have many applications in laser surgery and dentistry, including ophthalmology and dermatology, for example.